A light emitting diode (LED) can achieve high luminance emission with low power. Accordingly, it has been used as a light source for various electrical apparatuses such as a display and an illumination apparatus. Recently, in addition to a red LED and a green LED, a blue LED has been put to practical use. Thus, it is possible to emit light having various colors by combining the three colors, i.e., red, green and/or blue of LEDs, or combining an LED with a phosphor which converts a wavelength of light emitted from the LED.
Conventionally, there is known a light emitting device including a light emission unit using an LED as a light source and a light transmitting cover covering the surface of the light emission unit which are provided on a substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-71354). Further, the light transmitting cover incorporates a phosphor.
In the light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-71354, the light emission unit using an LED as a light source is substantially integrated with the light transmitting cover containing a phosphor. Generally, the chromaticity of illumination light is determined by the chromaticity of the light emitted from the LED itself and the chromaticity of the light converted by the phosphor. It may need to correct the chromaticity of light emitted from the light emitting device after manufacturing. However, if the light emission unit and the light transmitting cover are formed integrally, a post-correction on the chromaticity of illumination light of the light emitting device becomes more difficult.